Stereo
by LostPuppy26
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC AND ALSO KAMIJIROU
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own My Hero Academia or any of its characters)

Stereo

July 31

Jirou was in bed nearly grinning to herself tomorrow she was going to be 17 she was so excited but…. she was also sad, some people already had a couple and she didn't she knew it shouldn't bother her but she sometimes (like when she was alone) she sometimes wished she had a boyfriend but who was going to pay attention to somebody like her. Someone like her…. she thought while falling asleep.

" Ok she's asleep" said a invisible Tooru Hagakure "come in". Class 1-A crept into Jirou's room as they laid gift around her bed and Uraraka placed a large HAPPY BIRTHDAY banner on the ceiling. "Ok let's go everyone it's nearly curfew" said Iida herding everyone towards the door.

As the door closed all of class 1-A went to bed except one who wasn't in the crowd, when the class had left he opened her door and placed a mixtapes stereo on her coffee table along with a mixtape with her favorite songs. With huge sadness in his brown eyes he left the room hoping Kyoka would like the gift and closed the door behind him.

Jirou woke up next day to find a multiple gifts around her bed. She smiled at the thought of her friends in 1-A. As much as jirou liked to think she was tough she had a goofy, childish side to herself when it was her birthday, she got out of bed and saw the gifts, A MP5 player (Deku) a book on guitars (Iida) a skull t-shirt (Bakugou) and a set of pillows from Yaomomo

As Jirou was admiring the gifts she realized there was a stereo for mixtapes on the coffee table, she frowned who could have gotten her that. She thought about it all morning when she came out of the dorm class 1-A yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" it was a big celebration Satou had even made cake, Jirou was so busy having a good time she didn't realize there was someone missing a certain "jamming whey"

 **Thank you so much for reading let me know what you thought of it and if you want a part 2**


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks before Jirou's Birthday

Kaminari looked into the antiques store and his eyes fell for the umpeteenth time on the stereo, Kaminari knew that Jirou had a interest in music so he knew that Jirou would like it and if he coupled that with a mixtape of Jirou's favorite songs he fervently hoped she would love it, but there was one problem, Kaminari was broke and he had no money to buy the stereo. But Kaminari wouldn't give up yet so he started taking different jobs, he had so far worked at a cafe, a bar, and a retail store, but none of the jobs were very lucrative and Kaminari found himself stuck, he had nowhere near enough money to buy the stereo and Jirou's birthday was coming, the electrification user didn't know what to do until he had a electrifying idea **(sorry not sorry)**

Kaminari made a stand made from cardboard and set himself up in kashyyyk shopping mall where if people passed him he would offer to charge their phones it was a lucrative business and Kaminari couldn't believe how much money he had gotten at the end of the 2 weeks. As Kaminari strolled out of the mixtape place with her birthday mixtape under his arm and a extra one that he taped to the bottom of the coffee table….

Jirou was playing guitar on her bed when her pick slipped out of her hand and fell under the coffee table, when jirou leaned down to pick it up she noticed a mixtape under the table. She reaches down and grabs it. While she's inspecting her new found possession she had a thought -who ever gave me stereo also must have put this there- so she put the mixtape in and heard the following message play "Happy Birthday Jirou I really hope you liked the gift and I hope you'll enjoy it- Hey Kamina-. A second voice came into the recording before it abruptly shut off.

Jirou was at a loss for words, Kaminari had given her the stereo but why? She hadn't done anything to really stand out for Kaminari to give such a expensive gift she was still wondering when she heard a knock at the door "hey Jirou" called out her friend Momo Yaoyorozu "it's time for the sleepover" Jirou groaned, one of the rules the girls established was that every week there would be a sleepover at a different dorm, today was Jirou's turn "come in everyone" said Jirou while opening the door. The usual group of friends was there except Asui who had gone on a date with a anonymous person that she refused to disclose the name of.

"Hey everyone I have a question?" asked Jirou nervously "sure, shoot" said the girls of class 1-A. "So you know the stereo that I got for my birthday" "yeah….." said Uraraka wondering where this conversation was going "well… Kaminari gave it to me" responded Jirou now with a light blush across her face. A second passed, two seconds, three seconds until Mina exclaimed "KAMINARI GAVE IT TO YOU?" "yes" replied Jirou "but the reason why I still don't know" Mina looked at Momo who looked at Tooru who started humming a little tune, it took Jirou a second to realize she was humming -Kaminari and Jirou sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G- "what!" exclaimed Jirou, the small blush crawling all around her face now "I don't like Denki" "AHHHHHH" Tooru was fangirling in a corner "you called him Denki"

Jirou realized she indeed had called one of her best friends by his first name "OK so what if I do like him!" said Jirou her blush now redder that a fire truck "he wouldn't notice me even if I tried". This shut the girl up they were about to comfort Jirou when Midnight came into the room "little girls i'm sure your conversation was very interesting but it's time to go to bed" she chided as she rolled up her sleeve letting her gas seep into the room as Jirou fell down she vowed to ask Kaminari next morning to ask why had he given her the stereo. -I like him a lot and hopefully he likes me back-. Those were her final thoughts as she fell asleep.

 **Whew that was a doozy, let me know what you thought and what else do you think would be good to write, I have a EriKota but its WIP so yea let me know pls**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys im back with chapter 3**

 **P.S : I know that Midnight's gas works less on girls but for the sake of the story I will say they were sleepy**

Jirou woke up next morning feeling groggy only to remember her promise to ask Kaminari about the stereo when she realized Kaminari was passed out next to her and they were in their hero outfit she started panicking since Kaminari was on top of her and if anyone came in they might misunderstand but then realized that Midnight had put them to sleep to set up a activity. "OKAY! WAKE UP EVERYBODY!" screeched a voice Jirou knew all too well. Present Mic, he was on top of a very large tower made of concrete and then she realized that the entire compound surrounding them was made of concrete. As everybody stirred jirou saw that they were bound together by a backpack. The pairings were as followed :

Todoroki and Momo

Uraraka and Midoriya

Tokoyami and Asui

Ojiro and Hagakure

Shogi and Koda

Kirishima and Ashido

Sero and Sato

Jirou and Kaminari

Tsunotori and Monoma

-Wait, im with Kaminari?- thought Jirou. Then she realized there were even people from other schools and classes like 1-B and Shiketsu.

Iida and Hatsume

Kendo and TetsuTetsu

Mora and Yoarashi

Utsushimi and Bakugo

Shinso and Ibara

Mineta with Aoyama

Shindo and Nakagame

Toteki and Makabe

"This is the 30 min maze challenge this is also your final exam" said Aizawa "you must go into the maze and come out in thirty minutes or you will be expelled" said the erasure hero like it was a fact. "Begin!" Jirou began to run, Kaminari beside her, she took the opportunity to ask "why did you give me the stereo Kaminari?" "Because your my friend Jirou" "yes but its such a expensive gift why did you spend so much" Kaminari had no answer, Jirou kept pressing him for 20 min until he spun around and kissed her on the lips, it wasn't a deep kiss but to Jirou it was as if the the world didn't matter anymore " that's why" Kaminari said his voice merely a whisper "because you mean so much more to me than most,Jirou" Jirou was at a loss for words Kaminari was rarely this deep "Kaminari…" "yes?" Kaminari asked, she took his hand "let's finish this" they ran through the maze while a spy drone observed their progress.

"HA told you it would work" said Midnight who along with Present Mic had orchestrated the entire exam to get couples together. "Yes yes good job but it still leaves some loose ends like Mineta, Sero, Aoyama, Koda, Toteki, Makabe, Mora and Yoarashi" said Aizawa "now, time to see their teamwork" as he pressed a button, triggering Gang Orca's foot troopers. "Now students you must make an ultimate move that takes out all the enemies at once to pass" Present Mic's voice reported through the arena. -Their real test is now- thought Aizawa.

Jirou couldn't believe her ears, a ultimate move that took out all the enemies at once? She forced herself to keep calm how could she and Kaminari take out all the enemies at once? She was so deep in thought she nearly didn't hear Kaminari speak "Jirou, on my signal wrap your jack around the enemies cement blaster" "got it" Jirou replied. Kaminari loaded one of his disk on his launcher and fired, the disk stuck to the gun "is that all you have to give?" the enemy chortled "no" said Kaminari as the electricity emitted from his hand shot to the disk overriding the cement gum and making the gun rapid-fire "Jirou now!" "Right", Jirou wrapped her jack around the rapid firing gun and spun it around trapping all the enemies in sticky cement jackets. Once the enemies were stuck to the walls Kaminari pointed out the big issue, Jirou had accidentally trapped them in a cement jacket as well the enemies. -Maybe no one will notice- thought the pair, but it was wishful thinking and they both knew it.

As Jirou and Kaminari approached the dorms in a 3-legged walk and opened the door everyone stared, Jirou was blushing red and Kaminari tried to act if nothing was wrong but before long people like Tooru, Mina and Kirishima were snickering. Jirou and Kaminari spent the entire afternoon trying to find someone who could break them free but anyone either had the wrong quirk for the situation (like Mineta who was glaring at Kaminari for being trapped with a girl) or just enjoyed watching the 2 of them squirm (like Mina), before long both Jirou and Kaminari were desperate and just wanted to get out of the cement straight jacket. Then Izuku came along and saw their issue and (being the pure cinnamon roll he is) broke them free this was received with complaints from the students and glares to Midoriya ,who had broken them free, for ruining a couple moment the rest of the afternoon was spent on a huge smash bros ultimate tournament (keep in mind this is not 1-A this is 2-A). By the end of the day everyone had gone to bed but Jirou and Kaminari were still locked in a epic Pikachu vs Solid Snake battle. By the time the pair had finished there was no one around so the two shared a private kiss, after a good 20 second they released and they stood still, Kaminari brushing his hand thought her hair, before long their curfew alarms sounded and Kaminari gave her a peck on the cheek and whispered into her ear "goodnight Kyoka". Jirou had to hold in a gasp. Denki Kaminari the boy she had a crush on since the USJ loved her back, as the pair walked back to their dorms they didn't notice the telltale blink of a video camera and a melted hole through the ceiling and they certainly didn't notice Mina Ashido closing the camera and saying "that a wrap" "there are you done Ashido?" asked a very bad tempered Tokoyami "yes" confirmed Mina "then GET OUT OF MY ROOM" yelled the bird headed teenager as Dark Shadow lunged after Mina "bye now Tokoyami" Mina said as she jumped down the hole.

 **Done with Chapter 3, now you pick…. A OJITOORU or another chapter for stereo or maybe I could do something else. Whatever, besides its you guys who pick. see you next time.**


End file.
